1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an image display apparatus, a method for controlling the image display apparatus, and an image display system, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus, a method for controlling the image display apparatus, and an image display system, which can display a three-dimensional (3D) image despite no knowledge of the format of an input 3D video signal or despite input of a two-dimensional (2D) video signal.
2. Background
An image display apparatus has a function of displaying images viewable to a user. The image display apparatus can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide shift from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
As it transmits digital audio and video signals, digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide high-definition, clear images. Digital broadcasting also has allowed interactive services for viewers.
However, as broadcast channels increase in number to meet various user demands, it takes much time for a viewer to select an intended channel from among various channels. Much time is also taken to switch to the selected channel, for displaying images of the selected channel.
Image signals that can be displayed on the image display apparatus are on the increase in type and number, and a variety of services are available though the image display apparatus. The resulting increase in number of buttons in a remote controller that operates the image display apparatus may give a feeling of inconvenience to the viewer. Accordingly, many techniques are under study, including a User Interface (UI) to efficiently control the image display apparatus and increase user convenience.